Beatiful boy
by Astro-Kai
Summary: Marinette, el unico y gran amor en la vida de Nathaniel se ha ido... dejándolo destrozado y con un vacío de por vida, pero no puede rendirse tan fácilmente ya que su amada no lo abandonó por completo, ella ha dejado a su cuidado el mas maravilloso de los regalos que puede ofrecer una mujer: una nueva criatura, El pequeño Luis quien es la imagen viviente de su difunta madre...
1. Mi pequeña gran razón

La inclemente ventisca no había parado en París en todo ese tormentoso día, iniciando desde antes del amanecer y aun cuando se ocultó el sol seguía golpeteando las casas y árboles, estaba incontrolable, se mostraba reacia, se negaba a disminuir, había obligado a todos los comerciantes ambulantes a refugiarse en sus casas a esperar que pasara el mal tiempo. El aire era fuerte y azotaba los techos, hacía que los arboles grandes se estremecieran y una vez que anocheció parecía que los copos de nieve tocaban con furia las ventanas.

-Papá… Papi… Despierta

-Humm… ¿que pasa Louis?

-Tuve un mal sueño, puedo dormir en tu cama?

-Eh? Oh mi…Claro hijo, tu sabes que puedes venir a acostarte sin preguntarme… en realidad me extrañó que hoy quisieras dormir solo…

-hoy llegaste lastimado otra vez… quería que descansaras papá…

Conmovido por aquella confesión, el mayor se incorporó con rapidez de la cama, para abrazar con fuerza al pequeño y depositarle un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi hijo, pero para mi siempre será primero tu bienestar, asi que no pienses mucho en eso.

-Te amo papá

\- y yo a ti Louis… Y yo a ti. Ven recuéstate y cuéntame que fue lo que soñaste…

El infante rápidamente se metió entre las sabanas de su progenitor, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del mayor, como si tuviera temor que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Su cuerpecito tiritaba sin parar, aunque los días invernales llegaban a ser bastante duros en la ciudad de Paris, probablemente no todo era a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

-Soñé otra vez que me separaban de ti, me decían cosas feas como que no era tu hijo y que debía alejarme de ti… Papito, verdad que nunca me van a alejar de tu lado?

-claro que no mi pequeño Davinci, te prometí que siempre estaremos juntos y lo voy a cumplir. No tengas temor por eso.

-Papá, ¿porque tu cabello no es igual al mío? Me hubiera gustado ser pelirrojo, o al menos tener los mismos ojos que tú, así nadie dudaría que soy tu hijo.

-¿Eh? Jovencito, ¡te he dicho muchas veces que Dios decidió que serias una viva imagen de tu madre! tu cabello tiene ese tono negro-azulado y sus ojos azules de la misma forma, es así como debiste ser y creo que te queda perfecto. Además, eres un talentoso dibujante como yo. ¿No te parece que es suficiente razón como para decir que somos de la misma sangre?

-Jajaja ¡es verdad! Papá ¿podrías contarme de mamá otra vez?

-¡oh! A mi valiente campeón le encanta oír de su mamá ¿verdad? Pues verás… ella era muy bella en todos los aspectos. Cuando era joven solía peinar su lacio cabello en dos coletas, pintaba sus labios con un pálido rosado que resaltaba mucho más sus mejillas que tenían un tono carmín permanentemente, sus ojos eran grandes y brillaban como si tuvieran las mismas estrellas concentradas en ellos. Debo contarte también sobre lo gran persona que era, pues siempre estaba al pendiente del bienestar de los demás… y fue aún más cuando fue elegida como presidenta de la clase… Por mucho, ella es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi existencia.

-Mi mamita era muy buena ¿verdad papi? Estoy contento de que desde esos tiempos la dibujaras, si no hubiera sido así, no la hubiera conocido tan bien como me la describes. ¿Qué bueno que ella dejó que la retrataras tantas veces!

-Nene, también tenemos fotos de ella, en esas imágenes la puedes ver tal como era.

-¡Si papi! Pero tu siempre me dices que los dibujos de un artista simplemente es su manera de ver el mundo plasmada en papel… así que los retratos que hiciste de mamá es como tú la veías, por eso sé que la querías mucho.

-Y nunca dejaré de amarla, la amo aún más por darme a un hijo tan maravilloso como tú- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras le apretaba la nariz al dulce chiquillo

-Jiji detente, me haces cosquillas

-¡Ahh! ¡COS-QUI-LLAS! ¡Has llamado al mounstro de las cosquillas! Me estoy transformadoooo ayudameeee Groooaaaaaarrr

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Auxilio! Jajajja ¡Mi papá desapareció! Se lo comió el mounstro de las cosquillas jajaja, nooo aléjate jajajaja

En ese momento, la frialdad de la noche quedó en el olvido, pues las risas de ambos y los correteos entre la oscuridad llenaban el lugar, de alguna manera eso les demostraba a ambos que los placeres sencillos de la vida pueden llenar aún más los hogares que cualquier otra cosa de costosa finura.

Después de estar jugando por un par de minutos, el pelirrojo se tumbó en la cama mientras su pequeño retoño le saltaba encima, los ojos de este lagrimeaban debido a las risas escandalosas que le había causado el infantil juego.

-¡Siii, derroté al mounstro! Papá ¿Viste como lo derrote?!

-Ohh ¡eres mi pequeño héroe! Pensé que ya no volvería a ser yo mismo y como consecuencia nunca podria pintar nunca más, ¡eso me pondría muy triste!

-¿Soy tu héroe? Papá pero tú eres más mi héroe, creo que te haré un comic que se llama súper papá Nathaniel

-Jaja, de acuerdo, si necesitas tinta para colorear ese tipo de historietas yo te la puedo dar, solo dimelo cuando tengas listo tu trabajo mi tierno Davinci. - El aludido sonrió y abrazó a su hijo nuevamente- serás un gran artista, pero ahora debes dormir ya, porque eso te dará fuerza y salud.

\- no quiero dormirme Papi, ¿y si vuelvo a soñar feo? Tengo miedo...no quiero estar lejos de ti aunque esté dormido- el infante murmuró con suavidad esto último, mientras con un hilo de voz decía cosas incomprensibles, pero el pelirrojo simplemente le apretó aun mas para poder confortarlo.

-Shhh Shhh Papá está aquí, te protegeré de las pesadillas, yo mismo lucharé contra los mounstros que nos quieran separar y los perseguiré hasta destruirlos si te siguen molestando, porque tu hijo mio, eres mi felicidad, mi orgullo, mi razón de seguir adelante y todo lo que me da en esta vida… ¿Louis?

El pequeño se había quedado dormido entre el pecho del pelirrojo. Nathaniel nunca habia entendido esa particular habilidad que tenía su querido retoño, un momento podría estar hablando enérgicamente pero al siguiente segundo ya podía estar en sueño profundo.

Suspiró con pesadez, tratando de acomodarse mejor, de manera que encontrara la postura donde le doliera menos descansar, lo que había dicho su pequeño antes era verdad, su cuerpo estaba herido y muy agotado. Su complexión nunca fue apta para el trabajo pesado, trabajar como obrero en aquella fábrica le estaba saliendo muy caro a su salud. Pero por su muchacho, él haría cualquier cosa.

El dinero que ganaba en ese trabajo era muy poco, por lo que se veía obligado a trabajar horas extras en algunas ocasiones, aunque su cuerpo solía dañarse mucho debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo. Bien podría arriesgarse dedicándose a ser pintor de manera profesional, pero en los últimos días la gente ya no estaba interesada en las cosas manuales, la moda era el arte digital y por lo tanto, las pinturas a mano eran muy mal pagadas. Había muchas probabilidades de fracasar y si eso pasaba su hijo también pagaría las consecuencias, no había más opciones para él, tenía que ir por lo seguro aunque eso significara renunciar a sus ilusiones.

Como no era algo bueno recordar cómo había dejado atrás sus sueños, trató de olvidarse de esos pensamientos; comenzó a susurrar con suavidad una dulce canción de cuna mientras admiraba el rostro durmiente de su hijito, lo amaba tanto que todas las penurias valían la pena. A la vez que iba cantando, miles de remembranzas surcaban su mente; mismas que eran los recuerdos de como ese hombrecito había aparecido en su vida repentinamente; aquellos que como si se trataran de un mágico elixir le devolvían las fuerzas y le curaban el alma.

 **Once upon a time**

 **Archangel in the sky**

 **Made a cover everynight**

 **Érase una vez**

 **Un Arcángel en el cielo**

 **Me arropó cada noche**

 _El día que te reuniste conmigo por primera vez, fue también el día más triste del que tengo recuerdo, pero sin darme cuenta fue al mismo tiempo, el inicio de la etapa mas feliz de mi vida._

 _Ese momento fue cuando supe tu nombre , lo dijo ella desde sus lindos labios: su nombre es Louis… lo dejo a tu cuidado porque sé que nadie lo podrá proteger mejor que tu._

 _Tu nombre en ese momento sonó dulce como la miel, pero su adiós final, fue el sabor más amargo que he probado en todos mis sentidos, ver sus ojos cerrarse por última vez fue algo traumático para mí, pues ella siempre fue todo mi mundo, me duele mucho que ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me escuchó decirle por última vez cuanto la amaba… Todo ocurrió tan rápido._

 _Me sentí destrozado, pero admirado al mismo tiempo, porque ella fue capaz de dar su vida para que tú estuvieras bien. en sus últimos segundos de vida me imploró velar por ti._

 **Once upon a time**

 **The angel loved me so**

 **It's miracle**

 **In the snow, my heart won't be cold**

 **Érase una vez**

 **El ángel que me amo así**

 **Es un milagro**

 **En la nieve mi corazón no estará frio**

 _Cuando te tomé entre mis brazos, tú me sonreíste, como si me hubieras estado esperando durante mucho tiempo; comenzaste a retorcerte entre mi pecho a la vez que tirabas de mi cabello y lo metías en tu pequeña boca. ¡Eras tan diminuto en ese entonces!_

 _Recuerdo que de mi ojos brotaron las lágrimas cuando te vi levantar los párpados por primera vez, porque me di cuenta que eras la viva imagen de tu madre, esos inconfundibles ojos color del mar que parece que todo lo purifican. Esos mismos ojos la caracterizaban a ella; habían reencarnado en ti._

 _Y me aliviaba mucho que fuera así, porque de cierta manera, tu sola presencia me daba consuelo y fuerza para seguir adelante. Te juro, pequeño Louis, que si tú no hubieras estado aquí, mi vida se hubiera terminado por completo, hubiera quedado extinta junto a la de ella, y probablemente hubiera sido finalizada por mis propias manos._

 **My Dear**

 **You are my angel**

 **Tell me what you know**

 **Something should be told**

 **Mi querido**

 **Tu eres mi angel**

 **Dime que sabes**

 **Algo que debe ser dicho**

 _Te llevé a casa poco después del trágico suceso, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé porque fui hijo único, no sabía cómo cambiar pañales, o dar un biberón, mucho menos tenía idea de cómo debía criarte. Tenía pánico a tal grado que estuve muchas horas hablando por teléfono con una amable enfermera del hospital público. Me asustaba hacerte daño, y me alteraba el hecho de que lloraras porque me martirizaba que te hubiera pasado algo, como que pudieras estar herido, enfermo o triste. No me importaba pasar las noches en vela si eso me garantizaba que estabas bien. A pesar del cansancio que me ocasionaba aquello, fue una etapa que disfruté mucho._

 _Quizás no lo sabes, pero nunca quise dejarte en una guardería, cuando eras más pequeñito te llevaba conmigo al trabajo. Los demás compañeros de trabajo se reían de mí, pero eso nunca me ha importado, tú eras y siempre serás mi única razón de ser feliz._

 **My Dear**

 **You are my angel**

 **Tell me where you go**

 **I will brace behind your throne**

 **Mi querido**

 **Tú eres mi ángel**

 **Dime a dónde vas**

 **Me apoyaré detrás de tu trono.**

 _Cuando creciste un poco más, descubrimos que tenías un gusto al arte, tal como yo, tu padre. En algún punto noté el como te volvías loco cuando yo sacaba las pinturas para mis inútiles cuadros que nunca vendían nada. Te quedabas absorto observándome en mi labor y si yo no te dejaba pintar conmigo, llorabas. Me decían que te malcriaba porque te dejaba meter tus dedos en mis obras de arte, pero en realidad, tus aportaciones me ayudaban a saber cómo continuar los patrones de colores. Creo que naciste para ser un gran pintor._

 **Once upon a time**

 **My angel gave me life**

 **Érase una vez**

 **Mi ángel me dio vida.**

 _Pero si hay algo que te caracteriza hijo mío, es tu gran consideración. Jamás te has quejado de que nos falte el dinero, o de que no pueda darte los lujos que los demás niños tienen. Incluso los dientecitos de leche que se te han caído los has dejado bajo mi almohada, o las veces que tratas de vender tus dibujos para conseguirnos dinero extra. ¿Cómo puede existir un niño tan puro como tú? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, realmente no sé qué hice para tener a un hijo tan bueno._

Tal como si de una conversación se tratara, su voz interior quedó en silencio ante esas últimas palabras. La nana había llegado a su fin de manera oportuna, pues su cuerpo ya reclamaba un merecido descanso. Se aseguró de que su hijo estuviera bien abrigado entre las cobijas, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y finalmente cerró los ojos, era momento de dormir.

 **Gracias por leer esta historia :D**

 **realmente nunca se que escribir aqui, pero para los que siguen mi otro fanfic, prometo que solo trabajaré en estos dos al mismo tiempo. Lo siento, no me pude resistir :'D pero en verdad me esforzaré para no tardar en actualizar, además esta será mucho mas corta que la otra ^^**

 **si comentan colocan una gran sonrisa en mi kokorito de escritora (?)**


	2. Mi pequeño artista

La mañana llegó rápidamente, como si se hubiera extinto en un fugaz parpadeo, era un infortunio para su cuerpo, que continuaba entumido por el esfuerzo.

-Papi, papito despierta – sintió las pequeñas manos de su hijo meciéndolo un poco- no quiero que se te haga tarde

-Hummm 5 minutos…

-¡No! Despierta ya, si vas más temprano, saldrás más temprano. ¡Me prometiste que irías a verme en mi primera presentación!

Abrió un poco los ojos para divisar a su pequeño hijo, este se encontraba encima de él con una enorme sonrisa. Le dedicó una mirada dulce mientras lo abrazaba y lo enredaba con las sabanas.

-Qué te parece si mejor, nos dormimos y nos quedamos en casa a ver caricaturas, ¿mi pequeño gusanito? - preguntó Nathaniel, a la par que inmovilizaba los pies de Louis con ayuda de una cobija.

-Aaghhh ¡Nooo, me ha atrapado el mounstro!

-Necesito comprar el desayuno, apuesto a que llego más rápido que tú a la tienda de la abuela Mathi.

-¡No! ¡Papi tramposo! – El peli-azul comenzó a revolcarse en la estrecha cama, tratando de librar las manos mientras su padre se acomodaba las sandalias, le guiñó un ojo mientras hacía mímica de salir corriendo.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, el mayor buscó las llaves del departamento entre las orillas del modesto juego de sala que tenían; como había llegado tan cansado no recordaba donde las había puesto.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlas, cuando escuchó los pasos de unos piececitos descalzos retumbar contra el suelo "le he dicho muchas veces que no camine descalzo, seguramente debe estar buscando sus zapatos, por tanto, será mejor irme adelantando"

Y con toda la calma del mundo, salió todavía algo adormilado de su angosto hogar. No podía darse el lujo de correr porque eso dejaría muy atrás a su querido hijo.

El departamento económico que tenían era muy limitado hablando de espacio, pero todo se aprovechaba muy bien, se conformaba de 2 recámara diminutas una para Louis y otra para él, aunque este último casi nunca dormía en su habitación; tenían también un de baño común que parecía un pasillo debido a lo estrecho que era; incluía una habitación central que estaba dividida como cocina, comedor, donde todos los instrumentos estaban pulcramente acomodados y solo tenían una silla normal y otra que era alta; por último casi en la entrada se encontraba un espacio reducido que simulaba una sala, lugar donde se encontraban la televisión y un sillón para dos personas . En cuanto la decoración general de aquel hogar, era algo bastante sencillo, un solo color para todas las malgastadas paredes.

Una vez que Nathaniel estuvo a punto de abandonar el malgastado edificio pudo escuchar unos agitados pasos bajando por los escalones. Giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Louis con la ropa a medio poner debido a las prisas; volvió a enfocar su vista hacia el frente mientras comenzaba a caminar, iba agitando los brazos para simular que estaba corriendo muy rápido.

El pelirrojo estuvo cerca de ganar la carrera, pero a unos pocos metros de la mencionada tienda, su pequeña criatura dio un gran salto logrando atraparlo por la espalda; trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado del trabajo que cayó justo encima del tapete de bienvenida del lugar, como ninguno de los dos se hizo daño comenzaron a reírse de aquella gracia.

-Oh ¡Hola Louis! ¡Hola señor papá de Louis! – un niño con piel bronceada, grandes ojos castaños y cabeza afeitada, se asomó desde detrás del mostrador.- ¡Hoy volvió a ser empate!

\- ¿Oíste lo que dijo, papi? ¡Ni porque hiciste trampa me pudiste ganar! – afirmó el chiquillo de ojos azules, mientras se levantaba con rapidez y trataba de ayudar al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh no! la próxima vez papá esconderá los zapatos- afirmó entre risas el mayor. Giró la cabeza para observar al infante encargado de la tienda – Buenos días pequeño Diego, ¿podrías darnos lo de siempre por favor?…

-¡Señor si señor! Huevos, queso y leche marchando ¡arriba y adelante! – gritó el calvo haciendo un saludo militar, antes de irse corriendo dentro de la tienda, en busca del encargo. Unos segundos después regresó con los alimentos y en compañía de una mujer de edad muy avanzada, complexión regordeta, piel pálida y aspecto amable.

-¡Mamá Mathi me encontró! – anunció el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Abuelita!- Louis se apresuró a darle un afectuoso abrazo a la recién llegada, que le correspondió encantada.

\- ¡Señora Mathilda!, muy buenos días, hoy usted luce radiante – saludó el pelirrojo, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

-Ohh hijito no digas esas cosas me sonrojas, ¿pero cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames abuelita Mathi ?

-Jaja, es verdad, lo siento, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme a llamarle de manera tan informal – admitió el dibujante, algo avergonzado.

-Querido, ¿llevas cuatro años comprando en nuestra tienda y aun no te acostumbras? Sabes que aquí siempre eres bienvenido, cuando necesites hablar con alguien o solo pasar el rato puedes venir a vernos, además sabes que Dieguito y Louis son como hermanitos.

-Si Louis, ¡ven a jugar aqui después de la escuela! Cuando salga de la primaria ayudaré a mi abuelita a bajar naranjas de ese árbol de allá, ¡me gustaría que vinieras! Y después podemos jugar a las escondidas, y después podemos ir al parque… – Diego rodeó a Louis por los hombros, mientras levantaba el pulgar y lo miraba entusiasmado.

-Lo siento Diego, pero hoy es mi presentación en la obra escolar, no sé a qué hora vaya a terminar- respondió el de cabellos azules.

\- ¿ehh? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a actuar?

-¡Sí! Seré un personaje y saldré en el escenario y yo quiero que mi papi esté ahí.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo también quisiera verlo!

-mi papi irá a verme, si quieres podemos venir después de eso y ¡él mismo te contará como me fue! – anunció entusiasmado el menor

-Entonces yo también quiero oir aquello – Dijo la abuela Mathi mientras le revolvía el cabello a Louis- ¿Qué les parece si después de tu obra vienen a cenar con nosotros?

-Oh No, abuelita Mathi nosotros no podríamos permitir eso.- se apresuró a contestar Nathaniel, algo apenado por la oferta.

-Tonterías jovencito!, me molestaré si no vienen a verme, para mi eres como un hijo más y sabes que me encantan tus visitas, ¡ojalá mis hijos se sentaran a platicar conmigo como tú lo haces conmigo!

Ante esas palabras el pelirrojo enmudeció "Es verdad, la señora Mathilda tiene hijos muy exitosos, ellos le mandan dinero suficiente como para que no le falte nada, pero no se dignan mucho a venir a verla, solo su hija menor la visita pero para dejar a Diego a su cuidado por sus numerosos viajes, realmente no es persona que necesite seguir trabajando, pero supongo que con su trabajo en la tienda se siente acompañada, aunque sea por desconocidos" analizó mientras veía como su hijo jugaba con el nieto de la dueña.

No supo si fue por la culpa que sintió en aquel momento, o si en realidad quería quedarse a cenar en casa de la anciana ya que después de todo, la amable abuelita tenía mucha experiencia en la cocina; porque al final terminó aceptando aquella invitación para la felicidad de los presentes.

Después de las compras y una vez que estuvieron de regreso en casa, prepararon el desayuno entre los dos para acto seguido alistarse e ir a cumplir sus respectivas obligaciones. Nathaniel, como todos los días, llevó a Louis hasta el parvulario para después dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la fábrica donde trabajaba.

Llegó a su trabajo en punto de la hora de entrada, era un record para él, ya que por lo regular no lograba checar su tarjeta a tiempo. Veloz como un rayo corrió hasta su sitio de trabajo, pues su jefe tenía la costumbre de realizar una revisión a primera hora de la mañana, y si no lo encontraba ahí le llamaría la atención, cosa que no le convenía, pues ese día tenía que salir temprano si quería alcanzar a ver la obra de Louis.

Para su fortuna logró llegar antes que el vigilante antes mencionado. El resto de aquella mañana y tarde trabajó tan arduamente que su cuerpo olvidó por completo lo desgastante de la jornada anterior.

Su trabajo consistía en varias cosas según la hora del día, al tratarse de una fábrica de materiales de construcción algunas veces tenía que ejercer de cargador de sacos de distintos materiales y en otras más operaba maquinaria de baja velocidad en el ensamblado de piezas o para llevar encargos de un sitio a otro. Desde cualquier punto de vista todo consistía en trabajos muy pesados.

Pero todo eso no importaba para él en ese momento, tampoco le importaba su bienestar, le había hecho una promesa a su protegido y en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de fallar.

-NATHANIEL KURTZBERG – los gritos de un hombre mayor sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh ah! S-señor Bourgeois ¡B-bue-buenas tardes!

-¿En que estabas pensando Kurtzberg? Espero que no estés distrayendo la cabeza en horas de trabajo, porque eso me haría perder dinero y lo descontaría de tu sueldo, los gustos de mi hermosa hija no se pagan solos- sentenció con severidad aquel hombre mientras le dedicaba una mirada acusatoria al aludido.

-¡N-no! no! para nada, y-yo solo pensaba en… hum, en lo bu-buena que estuvo la comida de la cafetería, jeje, ¡si eso! – el de ojos aguamarina contestó entre tartamudeos, su indeseable jefe era tan impredecible con sus acciones que a veces no podía distinguir si solo estaba jugando con él o hablaba en serio.

El hombre, que era visiblemente más alto que el pelirrojo y tenía un aspecto algo rechoncho comenzó a reír con fuerza, casi de manera fingida, su gran a la par que le daba un manotazo en la delgada espalda del intimidado obrero.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿cómo está ese hijo tuyo, el pequeño de cabellos azules? Seguro que ya creció un poco, aunque con las ganancias tan miserables que llevas a tu casa seguro que no fue mucho

-…

-Vamos ríete un poco, ¡no puedes andar por la vida con esa actitud tan amargada!

-No señor, es solo que aunque gano poco, creo que el dinero no compra la felicidad, porque a pesar de todo me siento muy dichoso con mi precioso hijo…

-Qué cosas tan patéticas dices, mejor deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar ¡Una palabra más y te juro que te quedas sin el permiso de salir temprano!

Nathaniel trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero solo se dibujó una mueca en su rostro, reflejo de su incomodidad. El jefe general de la exitosa empresa era bastante raro con sus comportamientos tan extravagantes, casi rayando en la bipolaridad, debido a que primero parecía querer romper el hielo y repentinamente cambiaba el tema, el de ojos aguamarina juraría que ese hombre estaba un poco loco. "debe ser por su caprichosa hija, nunca la he visto, pero el jefe siempre se desvive por comprarle cosas esplendidas y eso nunca pasa desapercibido ni aun en esta fábrica, pobre tipo, debe estar perdiendo un poco la cordura debido a las exigencias de esta" analizó con rapidez mientras trataba de despejar su cabeza una vez que este se alejó un poco.

Cuando terminó la jornada, la cual curiosamente finalizaba a la misma hora en la que sería la apertura del importante evento en la escuela de su hijo, salió disparado de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus superiores tenían la mala costumbre de encargarle mas trabajos y no los podía rechazar debido a que ellos eran los favoritos del señor Bourgeois, salir a tiempo era lo equivalente para él de salir temprano, por ello trató de no toparse con nadie en su recorrido hasta la puerta de salida. Incluso ignoró los descarados coqueteos que le dedicaba una atractiva mujer en uno de los pasillos de la fábrica, aunque por lo regular cuando sucedía las rechazaba cortésmente, esta vez fue distinto porque ni siquiera le distinguió bien el rostro debido a lo apurado que iba.

Su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso al momento de su llegada en el modesto jardín de niños, su ropa estaba en mal estado ya que ni siquiera pudo cambiarse, pues no iba a perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Entró a paso decidido al lugar ante la mirada atónita de algunas maestras que al principio lo confundieron con un vago, pero una morena que se encontraba al fondo les indicó que era solo uno de los padres.

La función había comenzado hacía apenas un par de minutos, pero para su fortuna su querido peliazul aún no había aparecido, pues este le había contado la obra muchas veces y sabía exactamente en qué momento saldría a escena.

La obra de teatro narraba la historia la historia de una niña cuya familia vivía en gran pobreza, se mantenía de cultivos y entonces un día una las ovejas se alejó mucho del terreno de la familia, adentrándose en el bosque. Cuando Nathaniel llegó, esta parte de la historia ya había sido contada.

Para cuando el pelirrojo llegó estaba ocurriendo lo siguiente: la valiente pequeña protagonista ya estaba yendo a buscar a su animalito perdido, pasaba un tiempo caminando, se topaba con distintos animales, les preguntaba por su oveja pero ninguno sabía, al haber pasado un rato se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida el árbol en el que se había recargado a descansar le habló, con voz lastimera por nunca poder despegar sus hojas del suelo le pidió a la chiquilla que bailara con él.

Y en el papel de dicho árbol, se encontraba Louis, el cual apenas divisó a su padre al fondo de los asientos le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡ESE ES MI NIÑO! ¡ESE ES MI MUCHACHO! ¡YAHOO! SIIII – el pelirrojo se levantó y aplaudió como un loco apenas distinguió la extravagante cabellera de su hijo en escena, los presentes lo miraron con algo de desprecio por ser el único que tenía una vestimenta sencilla, harapienta y maloliente pero a él no le importó y siguió dando pequeños saltos emocionado.

La historia continuaba en que el árbol y la pequeña bailaban primero a paso lento, después más rápido, hasta que llegaba el punto en que ella se cansaba y le rogaba que se detuviera. Entonces el árbol le daba las gracias, pues hacia mucho que no se movía de aquel lugar, detuvo el baile poco a poco, y le hizo prometer a la muchachita que antes de irse, tomaría hojas de él y las metería en su bolsillo.

La linda obra finalizaba con la niña despertándose a los pies de aquel árbol, y con la oveja que había perdido, durmiendo apaciblemente en su regazo. Antes de irse obedecía las instrucciones del árbol y al llegar a su casa, se daba cuenta que dichas hojas se habían convertido en plata.

Aunque el pelirrojo ya sabía cómo iba a terminar dicha historia, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, estaba conmovido por la bella actuación de Louis, aunque debido al estorboso traje le había costado un poco bailar con su compañerita, esa parte le pareció la más tierna del mundo.

-Papito, ¿porque lloras? – inquirió Louis, mientras abrazaba con toda la fuerza que su cuerpecito se lo permitía la pierna de su padre- ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿Otra vez te trataron mal? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

-No mi pequeño Da Vinci, es solo que me gustó muchísimo tu linda manera de actuar. – Respondió con suavidad el pelirrojo, mientras se agachaba para quedar al mismo nivel que su querido peliazul – La abuela Mathi estará feliz de tu primer éxito como actor, mi dulce y talentoso artista, si tú quieres ser pintor y también actor de teatro al mismo tiempo, ¡papá te apoyará sin dudarlo! – mientras decía esto, el mayor le plantó un beso en la frente al risueño muchachito.

-Jijiji me haces cosquillas, ¡te amo mucho papá! ¡Yo solo quiero quedarme contigo para siempre! – exclamó el infante mientras atrapaba el rostro de su padre con sus manitas.

\- Yo te amo más, jaja, ¡ahora tú me haces cosquillas a mí!

Una vez terminado el evento, Louis y Nathaniel se fueron caminando por una calle poco transitada, estaba caracterizada por varias jardineras con escalones altos y bordes estrechos, les gustaba pasar por ahí porque solían competir por ver quien tenía más equilibrio, aunque ciertamente ninguno de los dos fuera muy diestro con su cuerpo "es hereditario, es hereditario" le aseguraba el mayor a su retoño después de fallar ambos con su reto.

Faltaban un par de horas antes de que anocheciera, por lo tanto aún tenían mucho tiempo antes de la cena planeada con la señora mathi, además no pensaban ir con las manos vacías y llegando a su hogar prepararían algo para llevar a dicha reunión. Pero antes de todo aquello necesitaban descansar, por lo que compraron helados mientras conversaban de lo ocurrido en ese día, después de aquello, Louis divisó a su amigo Diego columpiándose en el fondo del lugar, con permiso de su padre fue a jugar con el chiquillo calvo mientras el pelirrojo le vigilaba desde una banca cercana.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Nathaniel, cuando al quedarse solo, alguien se sentó a hacerle compañía. Giró la cabeza para divisarle mejor, se trataba de una dama muy hermosa, con facciones finas, piel clara y algo rosada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, su presencia era muy imponente debido a sus características, y también a que se notaba que su ropa y joyas eran costosas.

No tenía mucho interés en hablar con ella, no iba a negar que la desconocida era bastante bonita, pero para él eso no importaba, pues nadie jamás podría ocupar ese lugar en su corazón que siempre le iba a pertenecer al amor de su vida, la chica de cabellos azabache y tonos azulados que ya no se encontraba con él.

No, él nunca podría olvidarse de ella, ignoró por completo las insistentes miradas de la mujer a su lado, estaba claro que quería su atención.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora si pondrás tus ojos en mí? – se aventuró a preguntar con un aire orgulloso la recién llegada- te he seguido desde que te vi en la sucia fábrica, querido…

\- Buenas tardes señorita, me temo que no recuerdo haberla visto antes, pero en este momento me encuentro muy indispuesto, estoy cansado y solo he venido a relajarme. – contestó el aludido, con toda la paciencia posible.

-Vaya, estas intentando rechazarme? No sabes cuantos hombres en Paris se morirían por mis atenciones, bien, lo haré, me iré, pero solo si me dices tu nombre.

"Está claro que esta mujer no es muy humilde" pensó el hombre, agobiado por hablar con ella "pero ha dicho que si le digo mi nombre me dejará en paz, tal vez debería aceptar."

-Me llamo Nathaniel Kurtzberg- se aseguró de responder un poco cortante, sin perder la cordialidad, pero tratando de dejarle claro que le incomodaba.

-Soy Chloe Bourgeois, el placer es todo tuyo – se apresuró a responder la rubia, con un tono suave y sensual mientras le extendía la mano, esperando que el presente le diera un beso, pero Nathaniel solo la miró extrañado sin entender nada.

Chloe frunció los labios, con evidente molestia por ser ignorada, tomó su bolso y sin decir nada más se alejó contoneándose, ni aun en su retirada quería dejar de llamar la atención del pobre pelirrojo.

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y este hombre tan apuesto no será la excepción"

 **Holaaaa! como estan? pensaron que estaba muerta por tardar en actualizar? (bueno no, pero si merezco que me quemen en la hoguera o algo por dejar tan abandonado el fanfic :( )**

 **yo estoy aqui actualizando a las 2 de la mañana porque soy darks y mitad vampiro 8) ok no.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, estaba tratando de pelear contra la depresión y problemas y tambien examenes finales jaja, pero bueno eso no importa, juro juro juro que me esforcé en esta historia para traérselas a pesar de todo y me alegrará mucho si comentan :'D**

 **Esta historia NO es una continuación de mi otro fanfic: Si la vida te da tomates (Se los recomiendo cambien :'D ) por si alguien se lo planteó (¿?)**


End file.
